


Paralysis

by Ekatarinabeisel76



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Giant Spiders, Hurt Kíli, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Kilduil, M/M, Not Beta Read, Thranili, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekatarinabeisel76/pseuds/Ekatarinabeisel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme: Kili's bitten by some venomous creature. He's administered the antidote but, a side-effect of the meds leave him paralyzed for several hours. He's still able to hear, see, and be aware of everything that goes on around him, but he's unable to move or speak. Thranduil stays with and comforts him during this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> If the elvish is messed up, I apologize. I am far better with Quenyan.

Kili’s head swam as he pried his bleary eyelids apart. He recognized the ceiling of Thranduil’s personal rooms towering above him and undulating like a dimly lit whirlpool of stone and wood. He felt fingers running through his hair, softly detangling the brunet strands from tightly wound knots. He recalled, very distantly, as if it were a dream rather than a terrifying memory, being attacked by giant spiders. The scenario was nothing new to him since he came to live in Mirkwood with his lover, but these spiders had been different. For one thing, they were faster and larger, and sported a curious red tinge to their bristly hair as well as a purple glimmer on their pronouncedly large fangs. Kili had suffered spider venom before, and knew well its dizziness and lethargy. However, these spiders possessed a different venom that was far worse than the typical variety. Their bite burned more intensely than any wound he had ever felt before, and the poison set his blood afire as it coursed through him.

            The rest was a blur of colors and sounds. The towering canopy of the forest faded into Legolas and Tauriel’s anxious faces. He felt them on either side of him, hoisting him above the ground and hauling him back to the fortress of Thranduil’s palace. He heard their voices when the pain forced him to close his eyes and smelled their comforting scents with every pained and shallow breath.  Legolas’ proffered reassuring promises of safety and treatment while Tauriel barked orders at the rest of the guards. Their voices were raw and fractured, but Kili could not rightly tell if this perception was another ill effect from the poison. The elves’ death grip on his arms seemed to indicate otherwise.

            Now, as he lay in Thranduil’s arms, Kili knew that he had been saved. Eagerly, he tried to turn his head to the side to see his lover. Terror bolted through him at the realization that he could not move. Not one muscle obeyed his furious commands, and the dwarf’s fright returned just as quickly as it had dissipated. He could feel the soft bedcovers beneath him and the cool comfort of hands gliding through his hair. He could hear a soft, beautiful hum emanating from behind him. He could smell the telltale scent of feverfew, comfrey, and sweet incense. But no matter how hard he racked his body and willed himself to move, Kili could not muster a single digit.

            The cool hands moved from his hair and settled on his face, one cupping his cheek while the other came to rest on his brow. The fingers, long and pale and comfortably familiar, etched smooth patterns along his feverish-flushed flesh. The hand on his brow moved away for a brief moment, and Kili registered his lover’s soft voice speaking in elvish to someone else in the room.

            “Anna nin hab.”

            He heard footsteps – swift and sure – echo through the chamber. The hand returned and pressed a cold cloth to his forehead. He shuddered at the sudden rush of pleasant comfort, and exhaled a long sigh that he had not known he had been holding.

            “Ada, e echui.”

            Legolas. Kili was sure of it. The footsteps came closer and stopped at what he guessed was the foot of the bed. He found the whole situation rather awkward, as he knew that there were at least two people in the room, and yet he could not move to look at or speak with either of them. Hurried footsteps echoed along the outer passage of Thranduil’s suite and were cut short by the door swinging open.

            Three people. Three people he could neither look at nor speak to. If he could have, Kili would have groaned.

            “The nest has been cleared out.”

            Tauriel. Kili allowed himself an inward chuckle at the fact that the prim and proper captain of the guard had just stormed into the Elvenking’s bedchamber without so much as a knock, and all on his account.

            “Any casualties?” Legolas asked.

            “No, but some of the men sustained minor injuries. They are in the infirmary now.” She answered.

            After her response furiously tumbled out like water from a spout, Tauriel’s silence was weighty. She joined Legolas in anxious anticipation. Kili found their terrified quiet to be positively dreadful. At that moment, he wished more than anything that he could comfort them. Even the slightest twitch would have sufficed.

            “He will be fine. He’s awake now. He can hear, see, and feel us around him, but he will not be able to move or speak for a few hours.”

            Kili felt strong arms guide him into a different position and heard the soft crinkle of bedcovers being moved. His stomach would not allow him to keep his eyes open as he moved, but when the arms resettled around him, Kili risked a quick glance around the room. He just barely glimpsed Legolas and Tauriel exiting the chamber before the heavy oak door slid shut behind them.

            “You will be fine.” Thranduil soothed. “Just a few hours more of this. If you sleep now, everything will be alright when you wake tomorrow.”

            Normally one to argue that point, Kili felt a wave annoyance rise within him. Thranduil was always nagging him about sleep. Much to his chagrin, he was not only incapable of arguing the point, but also rather inclined to agree – just this once – with his lover.

            Cool fingers rose to his face. Thranduil’s thumb stroked his lover’s heated cheek almost absentmindedly as the two settled into the comfort of their bed. The Elvenking resumed his singing and let one hand wander up to Kili’s scalp again. As his long, agile fingers entangled themselves in the dwarf’s hair, a soft rumble rose in his chest. It reverberated through both lovers, and to Kili it felt like a cat’s contented purring. A lullaby rose from Thranduil’s lips in silken words and honeyed tones, and within a few moments Kili found the call of sleep too strong to resist.

            With one last quiet sigh, Kili shut his eyes. He welcomed the cool and tranquil dark. Before he fell asleep, the dwarf dimly registered his lover’s arms tightening around him and the press of cool lips to his still fevered cheek. 


End file.
